La surprise du Nouvel An
by SeeleyBones
Summary: L'histoire se situe au moment du 5x10  épisode de Noël


**LA SURPRISE DU NOUVEL AN**

«_Vous savez Bones, je me dis parfois que votre muscle est beaucoup plus gros que ce que les gens croient_»... Le Docteur Tempérance Brennan et l'Agent Special Seeley Booth, suivis de leurs amis, s'étaient rendus au cimetière, afin de soutenir cette mère qui pleurait la perte cruelle de son fils. Bones ne pouvait supporter l'idée que cette pauvre femme soit seule, ils avaient tous répondu à ce cri du cœur ...

Le soir même, l'équipe se joignit à Max et Margareth pour fêter Noël chez l'anthropologue. Ils étaient en famille : famille de sang pour les uns, famille de cœur pour les autres, car chacun d'entre eux savait qu'il existe plusieurs sortes de famille.

A la demande de Max, Tempérance en bout de table, avec à sa droite son précieux ami Seeley Booth, leva son verre, parlant à la hâte «_Merci à tous d'être venus, j'apprécie beaucoup, maintenant on mange !_».Puis son père l'invitant à s'exprimer sur Noël, elle expliqua l'origine de cette fête, jusqu'à ce que Booth,tel le maître de maison, prit l'initiative d' interrompre ce discours qui n'avait déjà que trop duré pour les convives «_Ce que Bones essaie de dire c'est que nous sommes tous extrêmement heureux d'être réunis.. A la famille, aux amis, aux amants, à la famille et à la nourriture» _ponctuant son toast du sourire et du regard dédiés exclusivement à sa Bones. Après que Brennan eut souligné la redondance des propos de son partenaire et que celui-ci eut répondu que c'est parce qu'il adorait la famille, les convives observèrent une minute de silence en se tenant la main, à la requête de Booth qui s'était vu refuser la prière. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance détendue et festive , les plats et les verres se succédèrent. Les conversations furent alimentées de souvenirs, d'anecdotes, comme autant de témoins de leur complicité, et rythmées par de nombreux éclats de rire. En parfaite hôtesse, Brennan veillait à ce que chacun passe un bon moment, épaulée par un Booth qui aidait à faire le service et mettait une sacrée animation. Ils échangèrent de nombreux regards et sourires, attirant involontairement l'attention de leurs proches qui semblaient tous se demander combien de temps ils tiendraient encore avant de se «sauter dessus» comme dirait Angela.

Lorsque minuit sonna, un «Joyeux Noël» retentit à l'unisson et les présents furent échangés dans les cris enthousiastes de chacun. Profitant de l'effervescence, Booth s'approcha de Brennan, se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_Bones, j'ai quelque chose pour vous mais je voudrais vous le remettre en privé, si vous permettez._

_Mais, vous m'avez déjà offert un cadeau Booth... _lui répondit elle d'une voix tremblante dûe

à cette proximité

_Ah ce livre, oui c'était un cadeau mais pas le cadeau. _Reprit il en la fixant malicieusement

_Tout comme la cravate_. Avoua t'elle sans lâcher cet échange visuel intense

_On dirait que nous avons eu la même idée : un cadeau à s'offrir devant nos amis, et un autre entre nous._ Finit il en appuyant ses propos d'un clin d'œil et d'un sourire tendre, qui les

propulsèrent immédiatement dans leur bulle.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et remercia intérieurement Hodgins de son intervention :

_Hey Booth ! Merci pour le cadeau ! Des gants magnétiques, c'est génial !_

_Ravi que cela vous plaise Hodgins, même si j'avoue que c'était plutôt simple, vous étiez comme un gamin quand l'équipe des démineurs vous les a prêtés face à la Banque. _Ricana t' il sans s'éloigner de sa partenaire.

Reprenant peu à peu contenance, Brennan réclama l'attention des ses convives :

_Hum … Je tenais à vous remercier de votre présence, j'ai passé un très bonne soirée grâce à vous, ma famille, et même si je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses, je veux que vous sachiez que … vous … que vous comptez … beaucoup pour moi_. L'émotion dans sa voix lui faisant chuchoter la fin de phrase, et, comme une évidence marquant les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, elle glissa doucement ses doigts dans la main de Booth, sentant immédiatement la chaleur et le soutien qu'elle savait y trouver.

Tous arborèrent un sourire ému et donnèrent l'accolade à la belle anthropologue avant de prendre congés, sans que celle-ci ne lâche la main de Booth qui marquait de légères pressions comme pour l'assurer de sa présence indéfectible à ses côtés. Angela partit la dernière, elle enlaça sa meilleure amie et en profita pour lui murmurer : «_Une fois de plus, ton preux chevalier est là à tes côtés, il le sera toujours, mais ne le fait pas trop attendre, je suis persuadée qu'il t'aime, et même si tu ne l'admets pas, tu partages ce sentiment, inutile de nier, tu as besoin de lui, tout comme il a besoin de toi._» ponctuant sa déclaration d'une bise. Puis, s'approchant de Booth, elle l'étreignit amicalement et lui chuchota «_Elle ne l'avouera sans doute pas, mais elle a trop besoin de vous, nous venons encore d'en avoir la preuve, c'est en vous qu'elle place sa confiance et vers vous qu'elle se tourne pour trouver soutien et réconfort. Votre lien est unique et merveilleux._» avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de s'éclipser pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de répondre.

Une fois la porte close, Tempérance réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Booth qui la fixait avec tellement de tendresse qu'elle sentit les battements de son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Lui offrant ce sourire auquel elle ne pouvait résister, il l'attira lentement contre lui, et alors qu'elle reposait sa tête contre ce torse viril, il l'encercla des ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure auburn, tous deux s'enivrant de l'autre, les pulsations affolées de leurs cœurs semblant se répondre en écho. Les minutes s'égrainèrent, chacun se délectait de cette proximité. Avec la crainte de briser cet instant magique, Booth se recula à peine, ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de sa Bones, qui releva le visage, permettant ainsi à leurs pupilles de se rencontrer : «V_enez, allons nous asseoir pour échanger nos cadeaux»_

Ce geste si doux et cette voix caressante l'incitèrent à cligner des paupières, sa gorge se serra, et pour toute réponse, elle opina du chef. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et lui offrit un sourire timide. Il se sentait si bien avec elle, il ne voudrait jamais partir, il l'aimait, il en était sûr mais était-elle prête ? Passant le bras autour de ses épaules, il la guida jusqu'au canapé où ils prirent place côte à côte, très proches l'un de l'autre. Avec appréhension, il plongea une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et lui tendit un paquet cadeau rouge sur lequel était accroché une petite carte. Elle se saisit de la boîte en souriant légèrement, la posa sur la table et se leva, tandis que Booth s'adressait à elle :

_Vous n'ouvrez pas votre cadeau Bones ? N'ayez crainte, il ne mord pas_. Il tenta de faire de l'humour pour masquer son inquiétude.

_Bien sûr que je vais l'ouvrir Booth, mais j'aimerais aussi vous remettre le vôtre, j'arrive tout de suite. _

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, de la détailler, il était fou d'amour pour cette femme. Il était à la fois impatient qu'elle découvre ce qu'il lui avait offert, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur la façon dont elle réagirait, il redoutait de l'effrayer, mais avait décidé de se lancer.

Alors qu'elle s'emparait du coffret destiné à Booth, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et soupira de bien-être, son visage s'illumina, ce qu'elle se sentait bien avec cet homme.

Revenant au salon, elle s'installa à nouveau tout près de Booth, leurs corps se frôlaient, elle lui tendit le cadeau, sur lequel figurait également une carte. Il prit le paquet, l'observa, arborant la moue d'un gamin impatient :

_Alors qui commence ?_

_Vous Booth ! _S'empressa t'elle de répondre avec appréhension

_Très bien, si vous le souhaitez Bones._ Enchaîna t'il, pensant pouvoir déceler des indices susceptibles de le rassurer quant au cadeau qu'il avait choisi pour elle.

Il parcourut la carte, le regard brillant, ému, et lut d'une voix chevrotante : «_Pour Seeley Booth... plus que mon partenaire... mon ami précieux... celui qui m'a appris à m'ouvrir aux autres... et en qui je place... toute ma confiance. Ne doutez jamais de mon... attachement. Avec toute mon affection... Votre Bones_». Il insista sur le «Votre Bones», ce qui fit rougir Brennan. Il ouvrit le paquet et s'émerveilla devant la magnifique montre. Relevant les yeux pour qu'ils rencontrent leurs complices, il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un long baiser sur la joue, qui la fit frissonner «_Merci, elle est superbe, je l'adore, vous me la mettez ?_» Un peu étonnée de la requête, elle accepta néanmoins et, dans un geste caressant, lui passa la montre au poignet. Ensuite, elle récupéra la boîte rouge offerte par Booth et décrypta la carte avec attention. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il l'enlaça immédiatement et chuchota «_C'est vraiment ce que je ressens_». Elle acquiesça, sachant pertinemment que cet homme était sincère, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Trop touchée, elle lui tendit la carte, il comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il lise le message, il s'éclaircit la voix et balbutia : «_Pour Ma Bones... à la fois ma meilleure amie et aussi... la personne la plus... la plus importante à mes yeux avec mon fils...Avec tout … Avec tout mon amour... Seeley Booth_» Finit-il la gorge nouée par cet aveu. Elle se réfugia au creux de son cou, et sa main vint caresser ses cheveux. Il appréciait pleinement ce geste affectueux, auquel il répondit en laissant courir ses doigts le long du dos féminin. Ils profitaient de cet instant où le temps semble suspendre son vol. Dans un désir de la rassurer et conscient de la portée de sa déclaration, il lui releva le menton de son index, la fixa intensément et lui dit «_J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra, mais par pitié ne m'abandonnez pas_». Elle baissa le regard rapidement, cependant, ses doigts se promenaient toujours dans sa courte chevelure. Elle ne voulait plus fuir, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer son cœur, elle décida de faire taire sa raison. Elle faisait confiance à cet homme, il lui était indispensable, elle l'aimait. Cet homme merveilleux était amoureux d'elle, et elle partageait ce sentiment, aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraître, elle avait adopté sa conception de l'amour.

Elle s'éloigna à peine de lui, juste assez pour déballer le cadeau. Il l'observait, inquiet, bien sûr elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas quitté ses bras, elle avait continué à le câliner mais elle ne parlait pas, ne le regardait pas. L'ouverture de la boîte révéla une fine gourmette en or d'une maille admirablement travaillée, sur la plaque étroite son prénom y était bien entendu inscrit, elle retourna la plaque sur l'envers, et découvrit la gravure «Ma Bones». Elle sourit faiblement, s'approcha de lui, ancra ses pupilles aux siennes. Il se sentait chavirer, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Leurs visages étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient, elle ferma les yeux, il l'imita et enfin il sentit les lèvres de sa Bones sur sa bouche. Le contact fut d'abord hésitant, les lèvres s'effleurant avec timidité, Seeley y répondit avec toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il pouvait mettre dans ce délicieux échange tant attendu, puis le baiser devint passionné, véhiculant tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient tenté de cacher jusqu'à ce soir. A bout de souffle, se séparant à regret, ils restèrent front contre front, leurs pupilles se fondirent les unes dans les autres, alors que leurs visages rayonnaient de bonheur. Après quelques instants, elle se pelotonna tout contre lui, et murmura «_Ce bracelet est magnifique, merci. Tu me le passes ?_». Il lui accrocha la gourmette et caressa son bras, elle soupira : «_Je me sens tellement bien_». Il reprit délicatement possession de sa bouche, elle savourait ces moments avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et se lovant encore plus contre lui, elle précisa «_Tu devrais regarder ta montre de plus près_». Fronçant les sourcils, il sembla la questionner, elle lui défit la montre avec une douceur inouïe, la retourna sur l'envers, l'invitant à lire la plaque arrière. Son cœur s'emballa en découvrant la gravure «Love, Bones». D'une main tremblante, il remit sa montre, respira profondément, accrochant son regard, il osa «_Je t'aime Ma Bones, depuis le début et pour toujours, je t'appartiens._» Elle chercha du courage dans les yeux brillants de son compagnon et se lança «_Tu m'as appris ce qu'est l'amour, au sens non scientifique du terme, et tu m'as fait adopter ta définition. Je... Je t'aime Seeley Booth_». Il était fou de joie, Sa Bones l'aimait, il la serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos et parsemant son cou de doux baisers. Elle s'accrocha à lui, effleurant sa nuque de ses doigts fins. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi des heures durant. Les minutes défilèrent, puis, ne voulant pas la brusquer, il murmura «_Je devrais peut-être rentrer et te laisser dormir, je passerais demain pour t'aider à ranger._». Elle tenta dans un souffle, presque inaudible «_Seeley, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu rentres, nous pourrions aller nous coucher_». Joignant le geste à la parole, elle l'invita à se lever, et entremêlant ses doigts, le couple se dirigea vers la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent, il étendit le bras lui proposant ainsi de se blottir contre lui. Elle s'approcha aussitôt, l'embrassa amoureusement, puis posa la tête sur son torse, il referma son étreinte. Sa main caressait inlassablement la peau si claire et si douce du dos de sa belle, à laquelle il chuchota : «_Bonne nuit ma Bones, je t'aime_». Elle soupira d'aise et laissa ses doigts explorer délicatement le torse musclé, avant de s'endormir, elle lui susurra : «_Je t'aime aussi, bonne nuit Seeley_». Sur leurs deux visages, un sourire accompagna leur sommeil.

Les jours suivants, le nouveau couple profita de ses vacances et ne se quitta pas un instant. Bones se sentait tellement épanouie, tellement vivante auprès de son petit-ami. Tout leur semblait tellement naturel entre eux. Seeley était au comble du bonheur, il multipliait les attentions pour sa bien-aimée tout en essayant de ne pas l'étouffer de son amour, tandis qu'il découvrait toute la tendresse dont elle faisait preuve, prenant l'initiative de l'embrasser, de lui prendre la main, de le câliner. «_Cette femme est vraiment exceptionnelle_» pensait-il souvent, totalement et irrémédiablement sous le charme.

Pendant la semaine, Booth appela Angela, Hodgins et Camille pour les convier à fêter le Nouvel An chez lui. Ils acceptèrent tous l'invitation avec joie, sans se douter un moment de la surprise qui les attendait.

La journée du 31 fut consacrée aux préparatifs du repas, le couple se répartit consciencieusement les tâches, tenant à «mettre les petits plats dans les grands». Alors que Booth surveillait la cuisson, il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille, aussi dans un geste lent, il se retourna pour répondre à la douce étreinte de sa Bones :

- _Je te manquais déjà ? Les crustacés ne sont pas de bonne compagnie ?_ Taquina t'il, tout en embrassant la chevelure de sa belle

_Hum... Juste envie d'un câlin, j'en profite tant que nous sommes seuls_. Sur le ton de la confession

_Tu ne veux plus qu'on leur annonce ? _Étonné, alors que dans ses souvenirs c'est elle qui avait déclaré ne pas vouloir cacher son bonheur à leurs amis.

_Bien sûr que si, mais pas dès leur arrivée... _commença t'elle

_Plutôt à minuit pour fêter la nouvelle année ?_ Devinant la pensée de sa belle

_Tu me connais trop bien Seeley Joseph Booth._ Confirmant ce qu'il avait pressenti, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il grogna juste pour la forme et s'empara de sa bouche dans un élan passionné, avant de reprendre la cuisine en sifflotant, tandis qu'elle s'affairait à dresser la table et à préparer l'apéritif.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de se changer que leurs amis frappèrent à la porte. Embrassant une dernière fois son compagnon, Tempérance consentit à le laisser ouvrir la porte, sentant qu'il serait difficile de cacher leur nouveau statut jusqu'à minuit.

Les trois convives entrèrent et les saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils s'installèrent tous au salon, autour de la table basse où trônaient une multitude de toasts et autres amuse-bouches. Ils discutèrent de leur semaine de vacances, chacun expliquant ce qu'il avait fait, Tempérance restant étrangement muette et échangeant des coups d'œil rapides avec Booth pour qu'il les sorte de là. Aussi, décida t'il d'interrompre le sujet «_Quelqu'un veut un autre verre ?»_ et tout en servant ses invités, il embraya sur un autre sujet : Parker qui lui manquait et qui rentrait le lendemain. La conversation ainsi relancée sur un terrain moins glissant, les fouines discutèrent de Mini-Booth qu'elles appréciaient beaucoup, ce dont le père ne doutait pas, mais entendre ses amis parler aussi élogieusement de son fils l'émouvait et le rendait fier à la fois.

Priant l'assemblée de prendre place à table, il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine en demandant «_Tempérance, pourrais-tu, hum.. excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me donner un coup de main, s'il vous plaît ?_».

Tout le monde se regarda, étonné de ce qui venait d'être dit, et c'est Angela qui clama tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas : «_Alors Sexy Boy, on nous cache des choses ? Depuis quand appelez vous votre partenaire par son prénom et la tutoyez-vous ?_»

Rougissant, et s'étouffant presque, «_J'appelle parfois Bones par son prénom et le tutoiement est venu tout seul, on se connaît depuis si longtemps... D'ailleurs, on devrait tous se tutoyer, les membres d'une même famille ne se vouvoient pas, qu'en dis-tu Angie ?_» répliqua t'il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine suivi de Brennan.

Arrivés dans la pièce, ils tentèrent de masquer leurs rires, le secret avait bien failli être éventé, et échangeant un baiser rapide, repartirent plateaux en main vers la salle à manger.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance joviale, chacun y allant de ses histoires, de ses blagues et de ses souvenirs, la bonne humeur imposant naturellement le tutoiement et l'usage du prénom de tous. Repus par les bons plats servis et grisés par l'alcool ingurgité, l'équipe regagna le salon, alors que Booth préparait un café. Tempérance entreprit de débarrasser la table, volant ainsi quelques instants en tête-à tête avec son bien-aimé dans la cuisine, où le couple tendait l'oreille pour suivre la conversation :

_Si ce n'est pas mignon, un vrai petit couple, aussi bien à l'aise chez l'un que chez l'autre, se partageant déjà les tâches. _Cria Angela pour être sûre d'être entendue des intéressés

_Angela, laisse les donc tranquilles. _Tenta d'intervenir Hodgins

_Jack, tu devrais savoir que c'est peine perdue de demander cela à Angela. _Poursuivit Camille

_Dites donc les amoureux, la cafetière est en panne, besoin d'un coup de main ? _S'exclama t'elle provoquant l'hilarité de tous, y compris du couple qui rejoignait ses amis, Booth portant le plateau garni de 5 mugs de cafés brûlants, et Tempérance apportant chocolats et petits gâteaux.

_Pas la peine d'ameuter les voisins, nous voilà._ Plaisanta Booth

Les rires résonnèrent dans l'appartement, jusqu'à ce que Booth se lève et annonce :

_Prêts pour le décompte ? _S'attardant sur Tempérance qui, ayant immédiatement décodé la pensée de son compagnon, se précipita à ses côtés.

_C'est parti !_ Lancèrent-ils en chœur.

Seeley posa sa main dans le creux des reins de Tempérance, qui s'approcha encore.

_10, 9, 8, 7 … _Ils étaient face à face, en se captant leurs prunelles s'illuminèrent instantanément

_6, 5, 4 …_ Ils se sourirent, amenuisant l'espace entre eux

_3, 2, 1 …_ Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent

_Boooooonneeeeeeeeee Aaaaaaannéééééééééééééeee !_ Hurlèrent Angela, Hodgins et Camille.

Le couple distingua à peine ce brouhaha qui lui semblait si lointain, car rien ne saurait perturber le baiser langoureux qu'il partageait sous les applaudissements et sifflets de leurs convives, qui n'avaient rien perdu de ce rapprochement, à la fois médusés et ravis, à mesure qu'il se déroulait.

_Oh mon Dieu ! C'est pas vrai ! Pincez moi, je rêve !_ Angela criait et sautillait.

_Si tu insistes … _Rit Hodgins

_Aïe ! Mais ça va pas Jack ? Laisse moi apprécier ce que j'attends depuis si longtemps. _Se plaignit Angela

_Un vrai baiser de cinéma... _Seule chose que Camille arriva à articuler.

_Mais attendez, ils tentent un record là ? _S'étonna Angela.

Le besoin d'air obligea les tourtereaux à se détacher dans un long soupir, leurs regards pétillaient, Seeley caressait la joue de Tempérance. Reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité, ils se tournèrent vers leurs 3 amis, et toujours enlacés, le visage radieux, ils leur souhaitèrent «_Bonne Année !_»,

Le silence régnait maintenant dans l'appartement, personne ne bougeait, Angela, Jack et Camille scrutaient le duo.

_Que se passe t'il ?_ Lança Booth, essayant de se parer d'un air aussi innocent que possible

_Non, mais attends Sexy Boy! Tu viens d'embrasser ma meilleure amie_ _en battant le record du monde et tu nous demandes ce qu'il se passe ?_ Rétorqua l'artiste qui avait retrouvé sa répartie

_Quel sens de l'observation Angie !_ Ironisa l'agent

_Mais depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? _Continua t'elle, ne laissant pas aux autres le temps de placer le moindre mot.

_Depuis Noël, et nous ne nous sommes pas quittés depuis._ Avoua Tempérance en rougissant et en se lovant encore plus dans les bras de son compagnon qui la couvait du regard.

_Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même.._. Angela sembla un peu déçue

_Non, car nous voulions vous faire cette surprise pour le Nouvel An. _Intervinrent simultanément les deux intéressés, échangeant un clin d'œil.

_C'est une conspiration_. Clama Hodgins, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Assimilant la merveilleuse nouvelle, les acolytes étreignirent et félicitèrent chaleureusement le nouveau couple. Seeley et Tempérance tenaient à partager un peu plus de leur bonheur, aussi c'est tendrement enlacés qu'ils racontèrent comment la soirée de Noël avait bouleversé leur existence, s'échangeant des œillades passionnées au moment où ils présentèrent fièrement le gage d'amour qui habillait leur poignet gauche.

Jusqu'au petit matin, Angela, Camille et Jack se plurent à rappeler tout qui indiquait que tôt ou tard, ceux qui se prétendaient juste partenaires et amis admettraient qu'ils s'aimaient inconditionnellement.

Tempérance et Seeley acquiescèrent et citèrent le concept de l'âme sœur définissant une compatibilité amoureuse, amicale et/ou sexuelle parfaite entre deux individus. Ils expliquèrent que Platon émettait l'idée selon laquelle à l'origine, les êtres humains auraient été constitués de 4 bras, 4 jambes et d'une seule tête à 2 visages, et que Zeus craignant leur pouvoir, les aurait coupés en 2, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher la partie manquante.

Sous les yeux attendris de leurs amis, ils ponctuèrent leur exposé par cette déclaration qu'ils se firent en échangeant un regard enflammé : «_Si cette théorie s'avère exacte, nul doute que ma partie manquante se trouve actuellement dans mes bras et que rien, ni personne ne pourra m'en séparer_»


End file.
